Numerous dispensing containers are known in the art for use in dispensing liquid products. Containers with trigger-actuated dispensers or pump-actuated dispensers are commonly used for dispensing liquids such as cleaning products, beauty products and the like in spray or liquid stream forms. However, it typically is difficult to remove the entire amount of liquid from a container using such dispensers as the dispensing action deteriorates as the liquid level decreases. Often, the dispensing action results in misfiring, foaming or oozing, especially when the container contents are low and/or the container is tilted to spray a horizontal surface. Unfortunately, to remove a last portion of liquid from such containers, the dispenser is typically removed and the final contents are poured from the container. Alternatively, when the dispenser cannot be easily or conveniently removed, such containers are discarded with the last portion of liquid going unused, resulting in product waste.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved container which reliably dispenses an entire amount of liquid from the container and, importantly, avoids the waste of product which has been associated with conventional trigger- and pump-actuated containers when a last portion of liquid agent cannot be removed.